Eishi is Back Epic RP
by Unknown D Flamerose
Summary: RP-ers From DA/ Deviantart. UDF the athor plays Yako! Yoshigirl36 plays Eishi!Darkfireness played Neuro before he disappeared with the lost first half. Has Older Yako! !Takes place after CHP 202 IN MANGA!


**Eishi is Back Epic RP**

* * *

RP-ers: [From DA/ Deviantart]

**UDF [the athor] plays Yako!**

**Yoshigirl36 plays Eishi!**

Darkfireness played Neuro before he disappeared with the lost first half…

* * *

**Prologue:**

In the office Neuro and (Older) Yako were bickering as usual. The office door opens to reveal Eishi.

Yako fainted after seeing Eishi walk in (Alive and all); then Neuro and Eishi tries to get Yako conscious again. So far both have failed to do so. They decided to leave her there and go to a bar. Eishi has too many drinks and passes out at the bar.

Yako (conscious) arrives at the bar to find Neuro with the now passed out Eishi. Neuro than wants him and his slave to leave to find a mystery. [Even thou it's near night fall]

**Currently:**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Yako: *gives Neuro: I can't believe you did that look * Can't _Neuro_. _We have to get him home. NOW._

Sasazuka: *twitches.... again*

Yako: ???Neuro???? *looks around no Neuro*

Yako: NEURO!!!!!! * YAKO IS PISSED OFF AT HIM*

Sasazuka: *yaaawwwn* ......... Gawd my head hurts................... *looks around*............. Oh. A bar. *sits at on a stool and orders a drink*

Yako: *face palm for stupidity*

Sasazuka: Yako-chan, you want anything? I'll buy.

Yako: *Evil Grin of Innocence*

Sasazuka: ........ Yako-chan, I don't like that look.

Yako: *sits on bar stool all excited as in happy*

Sasazuka: ................... Wh-What exactly do you want...... *unsure face*

Yako: I'll have ten bowls of shrimp tempera udon and a 13 orders of Shrimp Tempera~! ~~!!!! Oh! And Snow Monkey Plum Hot Tea~~~!!!! ^0^

Bar person: D':

Sasazuka: D':

Sasazuka: ............. Wh-what she said........... *throws head onto counter*

Yako: Asks Bar person: What? You don't have any? *gives innocent smile with a hit of flirting*

Bar person: ......... o//^//o ............

*Yako just waits*

Bar person: I-I'll go see.......... =//3//=;;;;

Sasazuka: Yako-chan.... are you going to share all that food........ With me, possibly?

Bar person: Sorry ma'am, we don't have any of that stuff…

Sasazuka: *in head* HOMG YESSSS =A=

Yako: *After bar person leaves. Gives triumph smile* Sure Eishi-san; After all, my metabolism slowed down a bit after high school!"

Yako: "Hmmm? Oh well... I guess I well go some where else." *gets up to leave bar*

Sasazuka: .... *as much as he hates it* To a restaurant, then?

Yako: *looks back at Eishi* "Oh! You want to treat me to dinner? I thought after you offered to pay at the bar for me might refresh your memory of my appetite. After all its quite spend-y!"

Sasazuka: ................. That's ok.

Yako: "I thought you might change your mind after that!" *is razzing him*

Sasazuka: .............................................. No, it's fine. *both walk out of the bar. Now walking down the street *

Yako: Its alright, I wont kill your wallet! *winks* I was trying to get you out of the bar. Since you already passed out once!

Sasazuka: ......... So, being older. H-How is it?

Yako: *they are now at his apartment complex out side* Can you survive the elevator up to your apartment?? You're still swaying as you walk...

Sasazuka: Nnnghh.... no, I.... I'm fine........ *trips*

Yako: [!] Eishi?!? *catches him from falling to the ground*

Sasazuka: Uhh!--........ Thank you............... *goes limp* I'm tired. =________=

Yako: !!!!!!! HEY!!! DON'T YOU DAREGO TO SLEEP TILL YOU REACH YOUR APPARTMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasazuka: But I.......... nn....................... .................................. *no response*

Yako: [ EVIL GRIN ] Oh well. *Pulls out cell phone and dials. *

Sasazuka: *snoooooooree* ................................. *drool....*

Yako: I guess I will have to call Ishigaki (June) to let him know your alive and now to drunk to get to your apartment. *rings* I'm sure Ishigaki would love to help you and can get you to your apartment with no problems. *Rings some.... Is answered* Ah! Ishigaki! How are you? I'm currently in Japan at Eishi's apartment-

Sasazuka: I.......................... sh-shi............... *snooooorreee*

Yako: *holds phone away from her as he yells* WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY IDOLED SUPERIORS APPARTMENT?!!?!?!?! THAT IS HOLY GROUND!!!!!!DON'T YOU DARE CONTAIMINATE IT!!!!!

Sasazuka: *wakes up* Nngghh.... uh... Ishi... ISHIGAKI WHAT THE HELL!! YAKO-CHAN DID NOTHING WRONG!!

Yako's Thoughts: June s fanisum has turned into extreme Idolism.

Sasazuka: Justt..... bedd...... now...................

Yako: *gives Evil Smirk* Come on Eishi san~ now get into the elevator!!!!

Sasazuka: I don't............. I caaaaaaaaaaaaan't goooooo why.......~........ Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnn........... =3= *they are now outside the elevator*

Cell phone June: ... I HEARD SASAZUKI-SAMPAS VOICE ~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRAIS THE HOLY HENTAI ANAMIE LORD~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasazuka: SHUT UP ISHIGAKI! Gahhddd... the people I had to work with......... *pulls out random drink from pocket*

Yako: *got him into the elevator* *they are now heading up to his apartments floor* [Is PISSED OFF] *SNATCHES DRINK AND PUTS IT INTO HER SKIRT POCKET* " YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DRINK ANY MORE ALCIHOL TILL YOU GET YOUR BUTT INTO YOUR APPARTNENT !!!! "

Sasazuka: .......... Gimme that back. *ELIVATOR OPENS HAS REACHED HIS FLOOR* Oh gaaaaaaaaaaaaaawd we're hereeeeeeee~...............hehehehehehehehehheheheh.

Yako: Not until you gat into your apartment!!! Got that!!!!!!!!!! *still pissed off*

Sasazuka: Ok, ok, I'm iiiiiiiiiiiin~...................... *lying on the floor*

Cell phone June: *was shocked to silence* Senmpai~...... *wines in tears* Why so mean...............?

Sasazuka: Why so annoyiiiiiiiing~~~...................

Yako: [ . . . . ]" Thoughts: he hasn't realized he's still alive...

Cell phone June: *is shocked to silence, goes Emo in corner of where ever*

Sasazuka: Nngghhhhh.... WH-WHERE'S the beddddddd..........

Yako: *sighs* *hang up on emo cell phone June and closes the door* Eishi the beds over here in your room. You're going to have one Hell of a hang over tomorrow. *helps him up*

Sasazuka: *is helped up* Gaahhhddd..... Why did I have to die ..... =___= *falls in bed*

Yako: Eh? - -' * his arm is still over Yako's shoulder* [!?!] Ahh! *falls down with him and lands half on / half off bed side*

Sasazuka: *looks at Yako* ............................................... Hi.

Yako: [ . . . ]" " *sweat drop*

Yako: -_-" Eishi ... can you get your arm off me... -_-' so I can get up...

Sasazuka: ................... I can't feel my arm.

Yako: =_=" "Not the one your laying on! The one you have pinning me down!! Baka!"

Sasazuka: ......... Oh.............. alriiiiiiiiiight then~....... *lifts arm*

Yako: *tries to get up*

Sasazuka: *GRAB* Don't go~~~~~~.......

Yako: [!!!???!!!] Kyaack-!!?!! *surprised as she gets pulled down to Eishi * EHHHH?????!!!!

Sasazuka: ........... You're older, right~~~~~~~? Damn, I missed a lot while I was dead~~~

Yako: [ . . . ]? Thoughts: WTF?!? How drunk can he get, shish? *sarcasm*

Yako: "No more alcohol for you... -_-"

Sasazuka: Neeeeehhhhhgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh..........~ .................. *falls asleep*

Yako: Huh? What??? [ . . . ] Greaaaaaaaaaaaat.

Sasazuka: *wakes up*

Yako: [ ? ? ? ]

Sasazuka: (O[]O)

Yako: [ ? ? ? ]' Are you sober enough to let me go now?

Sasazuka: ..... I dunno. Am I~~~~~?

Yako: What? *confused*

Sasazuka: HehHAAAAAA~~~~~ oh gosh I'm funny

Yako: Eh? *cocks head to the side in confusion*

Sasazuka: Yakooooo~~.... tell me, where Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him~~~....

Yako: EHHHHHHHH????? WT F!??!?!?!??!

Sasazuka: ............................................. Yako-chaaaaaaaan

Yako: [ . . . ]" Ehm... what?

Sasazuka: I'm................................. tired.................... *snooooooree.....*

Yako: *tries again to get away from his grasp*

Sasazuka: *he ends up grabbing her ass* .......... I like older you.

Yako: *freaked out Blush face*

Sasazuka: Ehhh...... so, your age now? Like, 20s? Not too baad~~

Yako: *OMG BLUSH FACE* TH - A- GET YOUR HAND OFF!!!

Sasazuka: ...... s-sorry Yako-chaaaaaan~~~~.....

Yako: [right now shes just freaking out]

Sasazuka: Y'know, since I died and I won't get any older, as soon as you're 30, I wouldn't mind hooking up with you~~~~~~

Yako: Eh?! *bring s her closer to him* Eh?!!

Sasazuka: Yako-sama~~~ *moves toward face*

Yako: [Too shocked to do anything]

Sasazuka: *waits*........... You're not gonna make a move? Guess I'll have to do it~~~~~

Yako: *blushing red, red, red* [IS STILL too shocked to do anything]

Sasazuka: *forehead hits Yako's chin. falls asleep in mid-air*

Yako: What the F*** do you call this drunk??!?!?!?

Sasazuka: *slumps down into lap. turns out to be Yako's lap*

Yako: [Too shocked to do anything] *blushing red, red, red*

Yako thoughts: How the Hell did he get down there when were in a bed???!

Yako: [ . . . ]" Wait... WHY AM I STILL ON THE BED???!!!!!?

[[*picture* Yako sitting on a bed, blushing as red as a cherry, while a Sasazuka drunken, (Eishi) lay peacefully drooling in her lap.]]

Sasazuka: *snuggles*

Yako: EHi!! Don't do that! /// not down there!!

Sasazuka: =w=

Yako: *Tries helplessly to pry him off* *is blushing red, red, red*

Sasazuka: resistance is futile~~~~~ 3 .......... good night, Yako-chan~~~~ 3 *unfortunately his arms are around her waist tightly and he is still snuggling into her*

[[Not only that but her legs are partly wide and not perfectly lady like straight! Poor Yako ! She is getting turned on;;]]

Yako: [ . . . ]" "Well, it looks like Neuro will get a mystery of why I don't show up in the morning..."

* * *

Yako: *woke up to find that it was only 2 hours after she fell asleep with Drunken Eishi wrapped around her waist* [ . . . ]

Eishi: *SNOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRR*

Yako's thoughts: [...] Greeeaaat. Only about three ounces of the alcohol he consumed is out of his system...

Eishi: *wakes* ...... bathroom time and OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOW HEADAAAAACCCHHHEEE!

Yako: Oh. Noow he's awake. *sarcasm*

Eishi: *staggers up & falls over*

Yako: FINALLY! *now free from his grasp*

Eishi: *grabs Yako's leg* Yaakoooo-chaaan........ I need help getting to the bathroom.......~

Yako: 0 O *mouth a gape as eye-twitches*

Eishi: *waits for a proper response*

Yako: *looks down at him* "No."

Eishi: D':

Yako: *glares*

Eishi: Fine... I'll.... go by myself....

Eishi: *drags self across the floor*

Yako: *sighs in relief. looks at Eishi and sweat drops*

Thoughts: He looks pretty sad right now... and not in the crying manor...

Eishi: *stops* "huff huff, Gawd... I can't move any more..."

Yako: *sweat drops. was about to open the appartment door to leave * [ . . . ]

Eishi: *lies helplessly on the ground, just BEGGING for pity*

Yako: *looks at him* How about I come check on in the morning?? *says nervously*

Eishi: *raises hand, shaking unsteadily, hand drops dead as a ghost comes half-way out of mouth* [REALLY looking for pity]

Yako: *runs over in alarm* Nani?!?!

Eishi: Y-Yako-chan.... [bright light shines upon him]

Yako: [ . . . ]" All you need was to go to the bathroom, nothing to die over...

Eishi: [light disappears] But I really have to go. D':

Yako: *drags him into the bathroom, leaves and shuts the bathroom door* Go into the tub if you have to!!*ticked off*

Eishi: [stares at the toilet] *voice is muffled from the door* Yako-chan, I can't get up on the toilet.~

Yako: *glad the doors closed and smiles* Can't hear you~~! *starts to open the apartment door*

Eishi: *flops hand onto the counter of the sink* nngh... almost.... got-- *slips* Unf! *falls onto back and makes a loud noise* I'm........ I dunno..... ///_/// *starting to regain soberness*

Yako: *opens door* [ . . . ]"

Thoughts: Apparently the collage kids in the apartments are having a Drug party / Rave across the hall...

* * *

Eishi: Eh...? What's all that noiseeoowwww!! *hit his head* [he got the bathroom door open]

Moe Hawk guy on Acid: Whaoooooooaoooooaoooh!! *is looking at Yako up and down* Lookie at this HoTTTT BiIItch!!!!!!!!! *goes and grabs Yako's arm & waist*

Eishi: Y-Yako-chan! *tries to get the strength to get up*

Yako: *HAS SHARP TEETH ANGER EXPRESSION* "GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU LOWER LIFE FORM!!!!!!!!!!!!" [SNAPPS WITH MALICE ARUA ALUMINATING FROM HER LIKE FIRE!]

Eishi: OAO *falls back down by the energy emitting from Yako*

Yako: *PUNCHES THE GUY IN THE JAW WITH HER OTHER HAND AND SLAMS HER KNEE INTO HIS CROUCH CAUSING HIM TO CRY OUT IN PAIN & he still trys to attempt to harm her...*

Eishi: Yako...chan.... O_____O|||||

Yako: *Kicks THE GUY IN THE FACE (or close to it) AND SLAMS THE DOOR SHUT [and of course locking it]*

Eishi: [is stunned] oAo|||||| Eishi thoughts: I guess... I should... stay out of her way then.... .______.||

Yako: *stomach growls loudly* [ . . . . ]'

Eishi: E-Eh!! Yako-chan, w-would you like something to eat? *has regained soberness 99%*

Yako: Umo. Sorry, I get kind of grouchy when I'm tired, annoyed and hungry. *slightly embarrassed*

Eishi: Well, let's see... it's about 4:00 right now... do you want some breakfast? Or a mid-night snack or something? [trying not to get killed by Yako]

Yako: *sweat drops* Come on I'm not THAT strong. The guy was skinnier than me and was on Acid. Any one can knock him out.

Eishi: I suppose. *has gotten enough strength back to get up on two feet* But... I feel.... a bit... dizzy... *swaying back and forth*

Yako: *goes to help him* You were drunk and now getting a hang-over, Eishi. *shakes her head*

Eishi: Drunk...? Hmm.... again, I see... *limp*

Yako: *trying to keep from loosing her balance*|||| Hey, I'm not that strong to keep you standing.

Eishi: But... I can't feel my legs... _

Yako: Kiyaa!! *both fall backwards on couch*

Yako: *groans* Not again. [is pinned by Eishi]

Eishi: Um.... Y-Yako-chan.... I seem to be on top of you....

Yako: [...] No duh.

Eishi: ................. o///////o

Yako: *tries to move. blushes*

Eishi: ........... EHEM. WELL THEN. /////////

Yako's thoughts: Dam this is frustrating and awkward... ////

Eishi: .... Well. This is awkward.

Yako Thoughts: It doesn't help me (being older...)

Eishi: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yako-chan, c-could you give me a little shove to help me get off.....? o///////////////o

Yako: *tried to push him off, but Eishi ended up slipping on the rug and falling back on her in a even more awkward position*

[they ended up almost kissing and are now almost completely on the couch, right on top of each other]

Eishi: *stares* O//////_///////O

Yako: *is blushing red, red, red*

Eishi thoughts: This older Yako... really is beautiful... and... she's right here.... wh-what should I do?? *moves forward half a centimeter*

Yako: *???*

Eishi: thoughts: Wh-What am I doing?! ///////|||||

Yako: *yawns is exhausted*

Eishi: .... *slowly lays his lips onto Yako's lips* .... *kinda sits there for a moment*

Yako: *eyes open wide* [stunned] *notices that her skirt is hiked up due to the last fall. Blushes and heats up due to her embarrassment* ///////////////

Eishi: *slowly backs away from her mouth*

Eishi: thoughts: Umm... n-now what?! .____. Well... it's still too early to be up and doing anything... so... *squirms around a little and falls asleep*

Yako: *pleas* "D-don't, fall, asleep! Please." *his area is upon hers*

Yako: Thoughts: It would be just wrong to do it with Eishi. [ . . . ] _Than again, WAY better then becoming raped by a demon. I swear Neuro wants to consume me with that look in his eyes after his trip back from hell!_

Eishi: *RECOVERING FORM ALCOHOL!* [is just dozing]

Yako: *decides to wrap her arms around him and kiss his lips*

Eishi: Mmm.... Ya...ko.....

Yako: *kisses him again and waits for a reaction*

Eishi: Ah..... *kisses back gently*

Yako: *pulls him closer into a deeper kiss as her body heats back up*

Eishi: Nnn... w-wait! N-No, stop! *pulls away* Even though you're older... I still see you as the younger Yako... the one I saw while I was still alive... I... I can't do this!

Yako: *pulls away and looks at him suspiciously* - -

...

Yako: Are you a pedophile????

Eishi: EH?!?!?! OAO|||||

* * *

Eishi: Wh- I- Bu- You- And- I- Your- not- ehhhhh??????? .__________.|||||| N-NO!

Yako: *bursts out giggling* [she is giving him a bad time & having fun with it] *now got the giggles*

Eishi: o___o;;; Wha-What are you laughing about??

Yako: *still giggling* "I-I'm n-not la-laugh-ing~~ !! I-I'm giggling~!!!" *sticks her tongue at him, playfully razzing him*

Eishi: H-Hey! o^o *stands up on the ground* *siiiigh* ... Do you have any cigarettes around here? I haven't had one in so long...

Yako: "D-darn I-I got th-the gi-gigles~~!!!!!" *can't breath* "I-I ca-can-can't br-bre-brea-breath !!" *giggling so hard due to exhaustion*

Eishi: *irritated*Yako-chan... *picks her up and sits her upright on his bed* Hey!

Yako: *tries hard to calm down but fails due to her exhaustion* " Kaihm!!" *keeps cracking up at everything. Not able to calm down & can't breath* [on the verge of hypervenlating out of breath]

Eishi: Yako...? H-Hey, Yako, please stop...? Yako....!!

Yako: *is clasping her throat, trying to breath but failing*

Eishi: Ehh... ehhh!!! *puts his mouth over Yako's and tries to help her breathe* Come on... *breathes into Yako's mouth* Breathe!! *breathes into her mouth again*

Yako: *trying desperately to breath* hhek hhek [Eishi helps] *tries to take deep breaths to calm down and blushes a bit*

Eishi: Oh... thank goodness... *hugs Yako*

Yako: *blushing deeply, takes a slow deep breath. has head down (hiding her blush)*

Eishi: Let this be a lesson to you, ok??

Yako: *is calm*"Eishi, ... there is no lesson. I'm exhausted, I can't handle my normal life as I use to 3 years ago. ... I find it so frustrating. "

Yako: Thoughts: Darn high metabolism and low endurance!

Eishi: Yako... I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you...

Yako: No, Neuro just being a demon like always...

Eishi: That guy was always a weird one...

Yako: Hm?

Eishi: Nothing... so, what happened? Where is that guy, anyways?

Yako: How should I know? *sighs* It sucks too care about him...

Eishi: *coughs* W-what?

Yako: ||||*eye twitch* No!! What are you thinking?!?! Neuro is like my adopted older brother!!! (Well, more like my demonic older brother... ||||)

Eishi: ... Yako, are you alright? You seem kinda... flustered... ;;;;

Yako: Sorry, Me x Neuro? THAT IS JUST WRONG!! *does the crossed-arms "HELL NO" jester* I have enough torture to deal with, thank you very much! What's worst is that he's been eying me lately! And I see him as my older brother and definitely not as a Lover.

*deep sigh, she needed to vent as the thought of her stress (& Neuro's tortures)* Huff. *falls back to lay on Eishi's comfy bed* I need to get home and sleep-[just then the collage drug party/ rave was still in the heat & blasted Disturbia] [...]|||

Eishi: *heard her ranting*......... So you were thinking romantic thoughts about him? ......... *awkward cough* I wish those kids would stop making so much noise........ *grabs gun*

Yako: NOO!!!*eye twitches & WTF face* What the HELL are you thinking?!?!??!!?!! *throws big pillow at Eishi's face with disgust* Neuro is like my adopted older brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That would be like you wanting to rape your younger sister!!!! *tries to grab another one of his pillows to throw at him* (He did have 8 big pillows on his bed, now there is 7)

Eishi: *falls back from being with the pillow* Aghhh!! ....... Nggghh, no, it's... that's kinda the impression you're giving me from the way you're talking about him.... ___o;;;

Yako: HELL NO!!!!!!! *throws another pillow at him. is greatly upset & wants to/is about to cry* Have you forgotten that Neuro is a SADIST & A DEMON!!!!!! *sprawled across the bed to grab the pillows*

Thoughts: Eishi IS the one I've been having romantic thoughts about, NOT Neuro; Dam it! *about to throw another pillow at him for his stupid-ness, when Eishi suddenly jumps/tackles her on his bed in attempt to stop her from throwing more pillows at him* [she is now crying]

Eishi: Yako, stop it! I-I'm sorry! Just... just stop crying, please! *wipes the tears from her eyes with his thumb*

Yako: *upset* Baka. Baka baka baka! {Idiot. Idiot Idiot Idiot!} [wants him & is frustrated that Eishi doesn't get it] Y-you i-idiot! *mutters through her small tears*

Eishi: Yako-chan... please... *brushes his hand through her hair* Please stop crying... I'm not sure what's wrong, but I'm sorry... Calm down... calm down... *kisses her forehead*

Yako: *calmes down & buries her face on Eishi's broad shoulders, hugging him* May I sleep with you... tonight...? *whispers as she snuggles into his shoulder, cuddling*

* * *

[rave was still blaring faintly]

Eishi: Ah, sure... it gets kinda lonely around here at night... *cuddles her*

Yako: *kisses his neck* Thank you~*(says)shyly to Eishi as she gently closed her eyes & then truly kissing him on his lips*

Eishi: o//_//o *smiles* Yako-chan... you always make me so happy...

Yako: *couldn't help blushing & grinning as she cuddles with Eishi* [is really happy]

Eishi: *kisses.... top of Yako's head...*

Yako: *blushes madly* /////////

Eishi: ....... Comfortable? [Eishi is some what on top of her & her skirt is hiked up showing her red laced panties]

Yako: //// ...Almost... *kicks off her high heels and cuddles more with Eishi* ...Much better~ *smiling happily*

Eishi: *gets a peek of Yako's panties* O/////_//////O;;;; Y-Yako-chan... your skirt.... it.... um....... ;;; *eyes quickly shift up*

Yako: I don't mind. *kisses Eishi on the lips*

Thoughts: Perhaps this will give him the hint that I have a crush on him~

Eishi: Mmm--!!....... mmm.... Ya..... ko.... ;;;;

Yako: *breaks kiss, has arms around his neck & playing with his hair. smiling & beaming with happiness* I'm really happy~ *cuddles*

Eishi: ....... o///////o;;; You sure do look happy...... ;;;; *is very confused*

Yako's thoughts: *sweat drop*|||||| He still doesn't get it... He's a detective yet, he can't tell... ||||*becomes very sad*

Eishi: Ah..... well........... um...... ;;;; *feels awkward*

Yako's thoughts: Is he really that clueless?...

Eishi: .............. Yako........ do you...... have feelings for me?....

Yako: *heart skips a beat, blush darkens as she shyly looks into his eyes* Yes... /////

Eishi: ............... *feels extremely awkward after asking* ;;;;;; ..... *kisses lips*

Yako: *heart beat speeds up as her body becomes hot as she deepens the kiss*

Eishi: *departs from Yako's lips and kisses her cheek*

Yako: I...I love you, Eishi. *about to cry for being so happy*

Eishi: Yako-chan.... So you really don't have feelings for Neuro... You've always been like a little sister to me, but.... I think it's more than that... and I'm so glad you feel the same way as I do.

Yako:Thoughts: ... it would have to do. *Kisses Eishi's lips*

* * *

[doesn't like the sister part LoL] Please Review~

Fin~


End file.
